ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2
Scooby must re-unite the gang in order to go to war against Pericles for the Planispheric Disk. The return of the original Mystery Incorporated to Crystal Cove begins a race between the two groups to be the first to locate the pieces of a legendary alchemical disc, which will point the way to the cursed treasure the conquistadors buried beneath the town centuries ago. But greater mysteries begin to emerge as the existence of many mystery-solving groups in the past of Crystal Cove Characters Myster Incorporated *Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) *Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) *Fred Chiles (Frank Welker) *Daphne Blake (Grey DeLisle) *Velma Dinkley (Mindy Cohn) Recurring Characters *Mayor Janet Nettles (Kate Higgins) *Sheriff Bronson Stone (Patrick Warbutton) *Barty Blake (Frank Welker) *Nan Blake (Kath Saucie) *Dale Dinkley (Kevin Dunn) *Angie Dinkley (Frances Conroy) *Colton Rogers (Casey Kasem) *Paula Rogers (Grey DeLisle) *Brad Chiles (Nolan North for teen, Tim Matheson for adult) *Judy Reeves-Chiles (Kari Wahlgren for teen, Barbera Goodson for adult) *Marcy Fleach (Linda Cardellini) *Original Mystery Inc. (1963-2000) - 45 years prior to the beginning of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, Scooby was seven years old in 1963, and began to work with the gang in their mystery **Brendon Gross (James Arnold Taylor for 12 year old, Nolan North for 28 year old, Daniel Riordan for 35 year old and Peter Renaday for 56 year old) - the "Fred" of the team, was 12 in '63 **Madeline Vance (E.G. Daily for 12 year old, Melissa Disney for 28 year old, Jennifer Hale for 35 year old and Kath Soucie for 56 year old) - the "Daphne" of the team, was 12 in '63 **Helen Brand (T'Keyah Kemah for 12 year old, LeShawn Jefferies for 28 year old, Gina Tores for 35 year old and June Foray for 56 year old) - the "Velma" of the team, was 12 in '63 **Nelson Ryce (Logan Grove for 12 year old, Josh Keaton for 28 year old, David Spade for 35 year old and Corey Burton for 56 year old) - the "Shaggy" of the team, was 12 in '63, he was Scooby's first best friend in 1963 when he and his parents picked him up from the pound Suspects *The House of the Nightmare Witch: **Anna Kanya (Grey DeLisle) - reason: being suspected of being Baba Yaga *The Night of the Crybaby Clown II: Tears of Doom: **J.R. Kipple (Jim Rash) - reason: for publicity *Web of Dreamweaver: **Francilee Jackson (Grey DeLisle) - reason: she is one of the four people to know about the Dreamweaver **Melvin Keisterbaum (Phil LaMaar) - reason: he is one of the four people to know about the Dreamweaver *The Hodag of Horror: **Gene Shepherd (Dee Bradley Baker) - reason: The Hodag was one of his Curiosities; the stolen jewelry was found in his cabinet. *Art of Darkness: **Worker #1 (Dee Bradley Baker) - reason: Revenge on Randy Warsaw for not giving him any credit for his works. *The Gathering Gloom: **Moder Bjorklund (Kate Higgins) - reason: Fred said she had the same size as the Graveyard Ghoul *Night on Haunted Mountain: **Granny Snaggletooth (Laraine Newman) - reason: She warned the gang to leave; she goes away before Dark Lilith appeared. **Boron (Grey DeLisle) - reason: Her craziness and the possession of the ball taken from Gary and Ethan. *Grim Judgement: **Doogle McGuiness (Jeff Bennett) - reason: He played the role of Hebediah Grim in the play, The Scorning *Night Terrors: **Dong Fong (David Kaye) - reason: bad attitude **Dean Fenk (Mindy Sterling) - reason: Strangely sneaking around. She said the library would soon be under her control. *Scarebear: **George Avocados (James Arnold Taylor) - reason: Revenge on Destroido for his ruined Avocado farm. *Theater of Doom: **Doogle McGuiness (Jeff Bennett) - reason: He was sneaking around in the basement, warns the gang away. **Blaine LeFranc (Jeff Bennett) - reason: Nobody saw him after he quit the production. **Valdesh Helgenjew (Frank Welker) - reason: He is an old rival of Vincent Van Ghoul. *Ancient Times: **Prof. Archemedes George (Danny Mann) - reason: to gain the lost codes for the Pandora Box *Works for Me: **Mrs. Saba Wring (Gina Gershon) - reason: to get Daphne a job, and not be spoiled by Parents! *Blue Falcon vs Vultaro: **Otis Grant/ Vultaro (Wade Williams) - reason: to get revenge on Blue Falcon for his humiliating defeat! *Worms Worms Worms: **Jason Jenson (Cam Clarke) - reason: to keep people from messing with his experiments on Worms! *Beauty is the Beast: **Dr. Jekyll (Corey Burton) - reason: he vowed never to go down the road as Mr. Hyde again **Vinni Troy (Paxton Whitehead) - shares the same tone as Rajit Ratha from The Amazing Spider-Man, he is Dr. Jekyll's superior, and like Simone Lenoir, he shows a strong dislike towards Scooby, reason: when Scooby accidently fell on him, he and Shaggy picked up papers showing the gang unwrapping the mystery of Mr. Hyde **Katie Jones (Ashley Johnson) - reason: Fred, Daphne and Velma saw her stealing codes from the main office! *Lunch Time: **Bongo the Great (Peter Woodward) - a hypnosist, reason: to gain a fortune of treasure! Villains *Niburu (Frank Welker) - the main antagonist, a legend well-known in Babylonian history. It tells the story of how a large object, either a planet known as Twelfth Planet, Planet X or Nibiru, will collide with Earth. It is referenced as "The Doomsday Event". In this event, god-like creatures on the planet Nibiru will arrive on Earth. One known sentient of the planet was captured inside a sarcophagus. A planispheric disk was created in order to make the treasure hard to find, first created by the Conquistadors who realised the power of the god inside. *Harham (J.K. Simmons) - the secondary antagonist and Niburu's client, he offscreenly vomited when Scooby was cross dressing as belly dancer stating, "Yoo hoo" *Mickles (Robert Moloney) - Harham's right-hand man *Professor Pericles (Udo Kier) - the main antagonist, goal: to collect 4 more pieces of the Planispheric disk *Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves (Tim Matheson and Tia Carrere) - revealed to be Gordon and Wilma, who were tanned, and they created the animatronic Pericles, goal: ??? *Crybaby Clown (Mark Hamill) - goal: !!!NONE!!! *Curator Vronski/Baba Yaga (Troy Baker) - goal: to steal the Frabrica Eggs *Baylor Hotner/Crybaby Clown (Matt Lanter) - goal: to perfect his role in a movie *Horbet Feist/Dreamweaver (Jason Marsden) goal: to get back at his friends *Roberto the monkey (Control of Nort Fussbuster)/ Hodag of Horror goal: to steal the 500 year old cheese *Garrett Lloyd/Cold Stone (Richard McGonagle) goal: to have the Prized Pig that was actually his! *Jannett Crowe/ Golden Calf Creature (Grey DeLisle) goal: to steal the 4 pieces and complete her collection of Treasures! *Ryan Cross/ Bloomeister (Robert Patrick) *Jonesy Scott/Piranha-Goat (Carlos Alazraqui) goal: to use the creature to attract customers to his lot, by scaring them off of others! *Alice May (Hyden Walch) goal: *Vance May (Dave Wittenberg) - Alice May's birth father, goal: To avenge his sister's humiliation! Episodes Category:TV Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Scooby-Doo